Shadows of Darkness
by Kylefan1990
Summary: Kyle has a disturbingly realistic dream of a female demon. He wakes up from it in terror. Over the next course of days horrific murders take place with Kyle in the middle of it all. Contains strong adult material Joint-fic as well as songfic More Inside


Kylefan1990 introduction: Hi, this is Harrison AKA kylefan1990 bringing you another

South Park story. I know it has been forever but it is better late then never. I have definitely changed since my mediocre attempt at writing horror fan fiction. I know how to make it interesting and more intense. I have also been watching more violent movies and I have a better idea on how to describe. I have another writer working on this story with me. Her pen name is Liquidfire1990 AKA Nikki. Though we are many miles away we are together writing this story. We will be alternating writing chapters, but sometimes, I will write a chapter or two if I want a certain thing done. She is my best friend and because of that she will be making a cameo appearance in this story as well as myself but that is later. She helped with the inspiration for this story.

Now if you are at least familiar with my stories then you might remember my fondness for dark stories. Like the warning says, this story is extremely upsetting. It is also somewhat of a musical but does not follow the traditional pattern of musicals. This story contains Strong Graphic horrific violence/gore, Strong language, terror, (this includes scary scenes that may give some people chills) Upsetting/emotional material (very upsetting and very dark, as well as some emotional themes in general) excessive drug and alcohol content, Several scenes of graphically detailed sexuality, and a brief sequence of torture all involving underage kids (in the 8 and 10 region) so a lot of reader discretion is advised. I hope you enjoy this. Most of it is in Kyle's point of view but sometimes it will switch to Amber's when the time calls for it.

This story is dedicated to my teacher Beverly Ball (Ms. Ball) she is the kind of teacher that makes everything fun. She is a wonderful soul and makes everyone smile with very little effort. She is the happiest person I know and always makes me laugh. I also dedicate this to Nikki herself for giving me a reason to live and to do the things that make me happy. It is for that reason why we bring you this story. To my best friend Evan for always talking about fanfiction and making me laugh. He is a wonderful friend who always inspires me and makes me feel better when I am down. This story also goes out to all the people out there who think my stories are awesome even though I don't think that they are. I own absolutly nothing except Amber and the demon. Please do not assume I created this wonderful show. In later chapters, this will be a crossover fic. I will annonce the guest stars when that time comes.

Here is a plot summery so you know what you are getting into. The summery back there would not allow all of this so here it is. This story takes place during the series but if it were darker and with less humor and with far more adult related content. I know that isn't much, but this is what South Park would be like had I created it and not the creative Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

**Plot: One night, Kyle experiences a disturbingly realistic dream involving a female demon and wakes up in fear. Over the next course of days, weird and violent murders seem to be taking place and Kyle is in the middle of all of it. Together with his girlfriend** **Amber, and best friends, Stan, Wendy, Kenny, Kelly, Tweak, Annie (his girlfriend) and Red, (red headed girl in South Park) as well as a cast of other characters from other worlds, Kyle has to race against time (as well as the demon) if he is to have hopes of surviving. **

Now with that introduction out of the way, here is Liquidfire1990 and then your feature presentation.

Liquidfire1990 Introduction: **To be honest, I don't really know what to say. It is a great honor working alongside Harrison (Kylefan1990) I hope you enjoy this almost as much as we enjoyed working on it. **

**Now for your feature presentation!**

The night was cold and dark with a fierce winding blowing. However no one was outside experiencing all of this. Instead the action took place inside the dark abandoned building. A piercing scream cut through the night as several birds took flight in alarm. The cold lifeless body lying on the floor sent a dark chill through the air. A knife was lodged deep in his chest with scarlet liquid draining out from underneath him. His eyes stared up at me unseeingly. His mouth was draped open and he had a hand over his chest. I lean down and smack my hands against his lifeless body. "Come on, don't you dare die on me. Not after all we have been through. You were strong; dammit, don't you dare quit on me." I lower my head on his stomach and when I don't feel movement, the fear sinks in. I hear someone talking, but I ignore them. For the moment, all I think about is the body in front of me. I guess I should start at the beginning because this story does not start this bad. It started out like any other day in the fucked up neighborhood where all my friends battled their problems.

The story begins at school where just about any story starts. In the white trashy city of South Park weird and crazy shit always happened. After several months passed the craziness sort of vanished and for a little while the citizens did not have to worry about anything besides their jobs and daily routine. I was sitting in the cold, hard desk that I always sat at. The thing that changed this time was that instead of sitting next to Cartman like I always did, I was sitting next to Amber. Her full name was Amber Stone but she hated her last name and insisted on everyone calling her just Amber. She was extremely attractive for an eight year old. Her red hair hung down her back like it was trying to escape. She turned to me when she sensed me looking at her, and my heart gave a leap and I smiled. Her best feature I had to say was her eyes. When we met I said that her eyes, a pretty blue color that pierces the eye, was her best feature.

The other good thing about her was that she was surprisingly well developed for a 10 year old. That's right she has the hugest boobs that I have ever seen. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. When she wanted to tease me (which was quite a lot) she would stick out her chest and show them off. This would make me jelly and I would do whatever she wanted me to do at the time. Right now she was dressed in a red sweatshirt with a swirl in the middle of the thing. Her hands were smooth with the nails painted red. Red was her favorite color and soon it became mine as well. We were creepily (is that even a word? Fuck it. It is now!) alike. This meant that almost everything about her, the way she acted, her interests, and her style of attitude were all like me. The only thing that was different was gender it seemed.

Even though she was older, we loved each other very much and we didn't give a shit about the age difference. When we met, she made sure that I knew she was a vegetarian so when we had sleepovers we would know in advance what she ate. I tried some of the food she had and it was fucken awesome.

As soon as she arrived she asked my circle of friends if they would like to start a band. Unfortunately, Cartman was nearby and when he heard, he laughed and said that only geeky nerds started a band. This was extremely rich of Cartman to say because he apparently was in a band. I guess it didn't turn out well. Wendy was with us at the time and when Amber finished the question, Wendy practically yelled that she wanted to do it. Stan and Kenny agreed as well, and the next thing I knew the three would constantly be practicing after school or when they thought I was out of earshot. This was the only time that Amber and I were separate from one another. Every other time we were inseparable to the point of being ridiculous. That meant that we would often follow the other into a bathroom regardless of what gender that bathroom was designed for. She said that she would like to practice alone with the other members till they were ready to play for the rest of the kids.

I was so deep in thought that the next thing I knew a blasting siren cut through the air. This scared the shit out of me as I jumped horribly and then realized that the day was over and we were free to go. Cartman scoffed and nearly flew out the door as fast was humanly possible for him. Stan, Kenny, Wendy, and Amber however waited for me to get my things and then we walked out of the classroom together.

"So how was the class today? Did we learn anything?" I hated when Kenny was sarcastic. I shoved him roughly away from me and glared at him as he regained his balance and continued his grin. It was a lot easier to understand him these days because he gave up on wearing his stupid hood. Okay, so we made him stop wearing it, but it was so stupid to have to lean in close to actually hear him speak. As a result of giving up the hood, his deaths became less and less.

That doesn't necessarily mean that he has died, it means that as soon as he took it off, the speeding truck colliding toward him suddenly gained control and swerved out of control finally crashing into the brick wall next to Kenny. Since then he has become permanently hoodless and seems a lot happier these days. Amber nudged me then and when I turned to look at her, she was holding up a pack of the only thing that keeps me sane these days. In case you don't know what that means, it was a box of cigarettes. Grinning, I took one of the cigarettes and stuck it between my mouth, savoring the bland taste of material that was not burned yet.

I know the horror stories state quite clearly actually, that you could possibly get lung cancer from excessive use. Well, I got to tell you that most of those people smoke themselves and just want to yell at other people because they have a lot of fucked up shit happening in their lives. Plus, I have a lot of shit in my life that I need to escape from. Stan, Wendy, and Kenny took one for themselves as well. Amber already had one lit and was staring ahead of her sucking happily on the joint.

Butters passed glaring angrily at us. Butters became some kind of teacher's pet after getting yelled at his parents just one time too many. I also suspected that they beat him some of the time. Amber caught his menacing glare and blew smoke at him as he passed causing him to cough angrily and thus sped up to avoid the rest of us following suit. I was particularly angry with Butters as he tattled on me last week. I was looking at Amber's notes (she had them in the open for that exact reason) and I got in trouble big time.

The moment redeemed itself as I saw Tweak walking towards us. He had a several starbucks cups on a tray. Tweak started coming to school with coffee in excessive amounts. He would seem to pull them out of nowhere. One day, Cartman fed up at losing a fight with me, took out his rage by knocking out the current cup of coffee that was in Tweaks shaking hand. Both Amber and I lost it at that moment. We shouted down Cartman, calling him names that would probably get both of us expelled. Amber took it one step further and beat the living shit out of him. She had taken a fondness for the trembling wreck. After walking away with his tail between his legs, Cartman pretty much left us alone. But he often came back to harass me or threaten that he would get back at me.

From that moment on, Tweak would come to school with several cups of coffee for us. Since Stan, Wendy, and Kenny never gave him crap, he would give them some too. Amber, who was always nice to him, got the biggest one. We didn't care. We were just thankful for the free coffee. That was why I loved Amber so fucken much. She was kind to everyone. She was even nice to Cartman but when he was mean to her so many times, she began to grow cold and attempted to kick his ass several times but always got caught at the last minute. Still she had succeeded that one time so she was happy with that.

Anyway, we walked out to the parking lot relishing in the torture of Butters. Unknown to anyone except the people who were walking with me, (as well as my mom) my dad (before he left that was) taught me how to drive in case I wanted to take some friends to school instead of having to deal with the shitty old bus. I unlocked the driver's side door and unlocked the rest so the others could get in. I tossed out my cigarette and slammed the door. Amber grinned from the passenger's side seat. " Want another joint honey" That woman knew me extremely well. "Fuck yeah!" I shouted reaching out to take said object. I hate to admit this but this shit was actually addicting and I was under its power completely.

As I backed out of the car with the joint in my mouth, fully lit and ready to be sucked to death, without thinking I tuned on the radio and at once a pop song came on. My rule with that shit, had to be Pink. I know she is a chick and guys aren't supposed to listen to them and enjoy them, but if you heard her you would agree that she fucking rocks; hands down one of the greatest artist to have ever walked the earth. The shit she talks about is real and come from her life. Not many people do that.

Finding nothing that was Pink or any other kick ass people on the radio, I switched it off and true to our connection with each other, Amber took out her I pod and held it up. I heard cheers break out in the back and I knew that the others knew they were going to be in for a treat. Amber's I pod (unlike the radio) contained absolutely no edits or bleeps (I guess that means the same thing) which was a good thing because I couldn't stand anyone cutting out someone's original thoughts or ideas. I know that people aren't supposed to curse on the radio but I don't know why anyone would agree to have their work edited. She searched for a song that would suit the anger we all felt at Butters. He used to be so cool with his nerves and shy attitude. I hated his parents with a passion and some day I will make them pay for treating Butters like that. Finally Amber turned to the others and shouted, "Are you ready to rock like fucking rock star?!" We all screamed are agreement.

There was a few moments silence and then one of my all time angry songs came on. It was Limp Bizkit's Break Stuff and it suited the situation. As I drove out of the school parking lot we listened to the song. All of us knew it by heart and sung along with it. Amber's voice standing out particularly well against the others. It was extremely hard to pinpoint her voice from the actual singer.

**Its just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sux  
You don't really know why**

I had to remember to drive otherwise Kenny's perfect living record might be in jeopardy. When Amber had asked to join a band, everyone was extremely hesitant as they had all been in a band, and the experience I am happy to say was a complete failure. I hated singing in front of Cartman. Now that it was over I was very happy. Then Amber decided to prove herself to us. We were completely shocked as her voice sounded like an angel. I know that is uber cheesy, but it is the best way to describe her voice. **  
But you want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
It's just one of those days!!  
**Amber was getting into it and slamming her fists down on the dashboard. The rest of us stopped and stared at her. I of course had to keep an eye on the road so as to avoid sending us into the flaming pits of hell. Amber was really that good at singing.

**Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
(Punk, so come and get it)  
Its just one of those days  
Feelin' like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with a blood stain  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
You better watch your back  
Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program  
And if your stuck up  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fucked up  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
Its just one of those days!!  
**I stopped at a red light and stared at the goddamn thing wishing that it did not exist to block my way home. Amber was still engrossed in the song, rocking out and shaking her head and stabbing the air with an invisible knife. After awhile, the others began to get comfortable with her angry singing skills. Although they were all in the band with her, they had obviously not experienced her acting angry in a song. Kenny song the next line of the song while Amber joined him in a mock duet. 

**I feel like shit  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit  
All those motherfuckers that want to step up  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!!  
Give me somethin' to break  
Give me somethin' to break  
Just give me somethin' to break  
How bout your fuckin' face  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!...  
A chain saw, what!!...  
A motherfucking chain saw, what!!...  
So come and get it **

By the time the song ended, everyone except me (for obvious reasons) had joined in. The light that I had stopped at earlier had lasted up to the end of the song and changed right as the song ended. "Hey Amber, I know you are totally engrossed in your own world but I would like to make an announcement to the rest of the car. Could you please shut that thing off until I am done? I don't want to have to shout. I think I have come down with something and I don't want to use up my voice." Amber obeyed Kenny's recommendations and shut off her I pod and turned to look at Kenny. I held up my hand to say that I could not look because I did not want to hit the oncoming truck that was driving up to me. Kenny nodded and turned to look at everyone (for I could see him in the mirror hanging down) and prepared his speech. "I just wanted to let everyone know that we are ready for our first performance in two days and I would just like to remind both the band and our very experienced driver know whether we will all be there. I know I will as you can't start without me otherwise we would fucken suck."

I stared at Kenny like he was some kind of psychopath. "Are you fucken kidding me? I wouldn't miss my girlfriend's grand performance for a million fucken dollars. Even though you all said I could not come ahead of time to support her." I gave everybody except Amber a mock dirty look. They all pretended to hang their heads while Amber and I laughed. She put a hand on the hand that was driving the car and told me, "It was my idea Kyle, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't want you to experience a kick ass performance before we actually debuted officially. Besides, it would have totally ruined the experience for you." I bob my head forward to let her know that she is forgiving and focus on the road again. We were almost home so Amber spent that remaining time packing up her I pod and then loosened her belt, so she could lean in my lap. She was always doing stuff like that. Recently we have been lying naked in the bathtub, with the burning hot water running down our backs. We never did anything, mostly just holding one another. It started as an accident where she walked in on me taking a shower and then we found ourselves on the floor. After that, well we did that nightly now. Holding Amber was a good way to relive the shitty day at school or just to escape the stresses of the world.

I found that our relationship wasn't in dire need of sprucing up, so why rush things when we were perfectly happy with what we had. My house popped into view after several rows of houses zoomed past the car. I turned right and drove the few feet into the garage. I parked and shut off the motor. The resting head on my lap twitched and got up. We filed out of the car and walked to the door that would take us into the house. My mother opened the door before I could open the door for myself and she smiled at me. Luckily we had disposed of our cigarettes and thanks to an invention of Amber's, our breath smelled like fresh fruit. It was not officially gum but it was chewable. Apparently, those lonely nights at home could work out for someone. Her parents abandoned her when she was little, saying that they were going on a short vacation.

The designated return time came and then went. Amber gave them up and took care of herself. One night she was bored and began working on a way to hide ones smokey breath. She found real fruit gum not as effective. After various failed attempts, she finally found the perfect solution. She did not have an official name for the stuff yet, as she was not going to sell. She was just going to give it to close friends for free. Everyone who smoked at our school always came up to her and asked if they could borrow the sweet tasting stuff. It hid the breath well.

My mother was smiling down at me which never would have happened had Amber not chosen to sleep over at my house on a daily basis. Amber calmed my mother down, making her less controlling and less of a bitch. She still would have thrown a fit had we rode up with the cigarettes in our mouth. "Back again, Amber? This house changed so much, thanks to your ingenious help and support. Kyle is so lucky to have such an attractive young lady in his life." I gave her a warning look that plainly said to watch what she said next. She got the message as she gave a high pitched laugh and ruffled my hair. Everyone but Amber laughed at my embarrassment. They would surely give me crap later on. "Your brother Ike arrived just a few minutes ago and is waiting on your bed. You two definitely grew a lot closer. I am so pleased." I smiled at the others and they returned it. Ike was the only family member that knew of our disgusting habit and instead of telling like he would have done; the genius decides to join us. God, I am such a horrible brother for allowing him to smoke with us. I figured that my sins would eventually catch up with me so why not go out with style. God what the fuck did that even mean anyway? We walked past my smiling mother and headed up to my room. I had Ike in my hands so I couldn't run to fast in case I tripped and fell. Amber smiled at Ike warmly and he promptly blushed and turned to me to share an embarrassed smile. Once on the top of stairs, we walked down the winding hallway to my room. After my dad left, my mom couldn't afford the house that we had lived in for all of my life and we moved toward Amber. I had not originally known that Amber lived near us till the next day at school. We bonded immediately and then from that point on I had invited her to the house. My friends (with the exception of Cartman) had all taken to her. We became a clique so to speak, doing everything together.

I opened the door to my room and Ike bounded out of my hands and ran towards the bed. "Okay guys, you can sleep here. I am going to take a shower and then we can chill or something along those lines." Kenny grinned in my direction but did not say anything on what I was really going to do. "I will join you in a moment, let me just talk to dear old Kenny." She turned and walked over to Kenny, who turned away. I was at least thankful that he had stopped grinning at me like that. It wasn't like no one else knew what Amber and I did. I have to admit that we didn't do anything that would cause Kenny to have a fit or some other means of freaking out. I left the two to argue everything out and headed toward my bathroom. The good thing about not having my dad around meant that the family had a bathroom all to themselves. Ike shared with me since my mother's bathroom was too big for him. God knows the little fucker might drown or something.

I closed the door behind me but left it unlocked for Amber to use later on when she was done reprimanding Kenny for the joke that went unspoken. I switched on the shower to warm water and waited for it to actually warm up. After several minutes, it was warm enough for my fragile skin. Okay, I hated cold water and just preferred to singe my skin with the hot water. After considering for a while whether I wanted a bath or a shower, I switched the knob so that it fell from the bottom instead from the top. My body shivered and I felt my arm hair stick on end. It was time to get in whether the water was scolding or not. I was the kind of person to like burning hot bath water. I am not saying I would get into a boiling pot of water or something along those lines; I am saying that I could handle hot water that normal kids would scream about.

I was definitely lucky for when I dipped my feet in, I was greeted with nice warm water. I got down into the water and grabbed the bubble bath from the holder. I may do adult-related things, but I am a sucker for the bubbles. Plus I wanted the water to be interesting for Amber. As the bubbles took shape before my eyes, I soaked and waited for my pride and joy to join me. A long time went by before I finally heard her footsteps from outside of the door. The door burst wide open, banging on the tile behind it. "What took you so long? The water is nearly cold." She raised her head and her face lifted a little. She shut it quickly and walked toward the end of the bath, leaning down for a kiss. "Kenny is just being a dick as usual. My delay was due to arguing with him. It wasn't serious or anything, just chatter. It just felt like an argument is all. I see we have bubbles tonight. What is the occasion?" I smiled at her and held up a soapy hand. "Just felt like it I guess. I wanted things spiced up. Since that first time where you walked in on me, I felt like it was some kind of tradition or something." She grinned, getting up and too my delight began stripping.

I never thought that I would ever get into kinky shit like this, but Amber changed a lot of things about me. She pulled off her shirt and to my shock bare chest stared back at me. I thought she would at least wear a bra or something. She had been naked under that shirt for the whole day and I missed it! She laughed at my shock and continued to strip. I was thankful that she was not actually performing a strip tease. I don't think I could have handled the pressure! God I sounded so much like Tweak at that moment. She pulled off her jeans and threw them away. Pink panties were all that remained of her clothes.

**You're My World  
The Shelter From The Rain  
You're The Pills  
That Take Away My Pain  
You're The Light  
That Helps Me Find My Way  
You're The Words  
When I Have Nothing To Say**

She pulled those off as well and god she was so fucken beautiful. I loved every inch of her silky skin like it was my own. I guess in a way that was true. She got into the tub with me and sat down next to me, her breasts resting on top on my arm. She sighed and turned over on her back. We stood there looking at ceiling for a moment. No, this was not going to be a night of endless passion for us. I loved her for simply being with me and for her intelligence. I did not want to spoil the relationship by having sex with her. In time, I hoped we would both be ready.

**And In This World  
Where Nothing Else Is True  
Here I am  
Still Tangled Up In You  
I'm Still Tangled Up In You  
Still Tangled Up In You **

"Kyle do you think we will grow up together, get married or possibly have a house?" I did not know how to honestly respond to that, so I stayed silent. I preyed that we would indeed spend the rest of our days together. I had the ring picked out and everything. I wanted to pop the question to her in that moment, but I wanted to wait till we were older. Plus I wanted the moment to be just right and everything. Too early and the whole thing would be ruined in just a few quick seconds.

**You're The Fire  
That Warms Me When I'm Cold  
You're The Hand  
I Have To Hold As I Grow Old  
You're The Shore  
When I am Lost At Sea  
You're The Only Thing  
That I Like About Me**

Her head fell on my shoulder and she breathed out sharply. I always enjoyed the feeling of hot breath on my arm or any part of my body. "Kyle, you may not have an idea, but I can tell you this. We will be friends or at least together forever. Do you hear me? That is a fucken guarantee. If there is anything that you need to get off your chest, know that you can always count on me!" She held my hands as we lay there for a few extra seconds. I kissed the top of her head.

**And In This World  
Where Nothing Else Is True  
Here I am  
Still Tangled Up In You  
I'm Still Tangled Up In You**

I loved her in that moment and wanted us to stay like that forever. I looked at the waterproof watch on my hand and noticed that it was close to 10:00 at night. We had been lying with each other for a long time.

**How Long Has It Been  
Since This Storyline Began  
And I Hope It Never Ends  
And Goes Like This Forever**

She had her eyes closed but I could tell she was not asleep. "Amber, why did you fall in love with me? What was so different from all the other guys? I am sure Kenny would have agreed to date you. Why am I the lucky one?" She did not immediately answer my question. I thought for one horrifying moment that she really had gone off to sleep. Then she looked at my chest as if contemplating something fascinating about it. "Kyle, I was wondering how long it would take you to wonder that. The answer is because you were the only one among your little friends that did not stare at my chest. All my life I had a bunch of assholes looking at me like they wanted to fuck me."

I winced at this last thing but Amber squeezed my hands to let me know that she was not angry with me. "Kyle, I know you love me, but that is not the point. What I meant was they attempted to get their hands in my pants. It made me sick that there were people out there with that sick desire. One almost did get his hands in there. He actually felt around for a little bit. I was scared to death. I somehow managed to shake him off, but he came before I could actually escape. Yes, he was naked at the time, and yes he was stroking himself while he was raping me with his fingers. Since then, bringing a long story to a close, I had not trusted the male population. Before you ask the question that I know you must be thinking, I trusted you because you actually looked at my eyes when you first talked to me." Here she pulled my hands and lay them on her breasts. I caressed them gently under her hands. She moaned a little but otherwise accepted it.

"Kyle, you did not look at me like any perverted son of a bitch did. You looked at me like I was a normal human being and for that reason alone is why you and I are now an item. Does that clear up all those questions now Kyle?" I did not know what else to say. I nodded quickly and she grinned. "Lets try to get some sleep while it is still early. We have a busy day tomorrow and I want us to be rested up for our big day at school. Don't forget, the grand debut of my band is in two days. I sent out CDs and posters all over the place. I am relying that my small circle of friends are not the only fans of our work." We kissed in that moment. We sort of leaned in and kissed. Unlike Rebecca, it was passionate and not hesitant at all. I loved the girl in front of me and I would kill myself for her. I wouldn't let anything stand in our way. Amber clapped her hands as if expecting the lights to turn off automatically. To my shock and relief, the lights flashed out. I got up to drain the water so that we could just lie with the shower pouring hot water on us. We would rely on body warmth to keep the rest of our bodies warm. Once the water drained out, I heard Amber shiver loudly from somewhere behind me. I felt warm hands around my waist so that the rest of her could warm up in time. The shower blasted scalding water and I allowed Amber to pull me back to the end of the tub. Using the hot water as a blanket, we snuggled up with each other. I allowed the sandman to blow his soothing sand into my eyes. Feeling them close, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I heard something bang from somewhere far off. I opened my eyes and was shocked to be standing up instead of in the bathtub with Amber. I looked around me so I could get some bearings on my surroundings. I was in some kind of hallway of sorts. Pictures of faceless portraits stared down at me. They were positioned so they looked like they were looking down at me. I shivered and decided to continue forward. The room did the thing like in the movies where it seemed like it would stretch endlessly into space. I shivered at this, as I realized that the room really did stretch at that point. It was then that I heard a chilling whisper that sounded like it was right behind me.

**There is someone walking behind you,  
turn around, look at me.  
There is someone watching your footsteps,  
turn around, look at me**

I spun around terror filling every part of my body. It sounded like the song only electronic and creepier then the song itself. I couldn't help it; I felt tears running down my face as I hurried on. I heard girlish giggles piercing my ear drums as I ran down the hall. I realized that my clothes were on, even though I had removed them before my climb in the bathtub. I heard the voice sing the next part of the song and I felt darkness that I never felt, flood through my veins and into my soul.

**There is someone who really needs you,  
here's my heart in my hand.  
Turn around, (turn around,) look at me,  
(look at me,) understand,understand,  
That there's someone who'll stand beside you.  
Turn around, look at me.**

I had never wanted to run faster in my whole life. The singer actually was committing to me in song and I felt more chills. This time they spread through my arms causing them to tingle. I came to a door and looking at it, I saw that this word was etched lovingly into the frame. "_Kyle"_ I felt sick. I wanted to just wake up for I knew that this had to be some fucked up dream that I was having. I looked behind me expecting to see some twisted creature grinning back at me from the darkness. I was greeted by darkness, a darkness that was imperturbable. Everything that I had passed was shrouded in blackness.

**And there's someone who'll love and guide you.  
Turn around, look at me.  
I've waited, but I'll wait forever for you to come to me.  
Look at someone (look at someone) who really loves you,  
yeah, really loves you. Turn around, look at me.**

The last bit of the song droned off and turned into girlish laughter. I threw open the door and stepped through. The only problem was that when my foot crossed the threshold of the door, the floor vanished and I found myself falling forward into the darkness. I tried to scream but I found that they were not apart of my face. I felt where I knew they were, but I was greeted with bare flesh. My eyes I was please to see still worked functionally. They widened when I saw shadows form from nothing. I tried to swim away but I was stranded where I was. The shadows formed into a monster. I wanted my mouth so bad; I never wanted to scream so badly in my entire life. The figure was obviously female but the only part of her that was feminine was her breasts, which were outlined with dark cloud.

The figure stepped closer, its hands long and clawed with scarlet liquid that I did not want to think about. Her eyes were bright red and slit like and that was the only part of her face that I could see. She laughed as I yelled in my mind that I wanted a less creepy figure. "Sorry Kyle, but what you see is what you get. When I get stronger I will take on a human form such as you." She heard my thoughts and that gave me a hopeless feeling. I decided to think about what one usually says when they are presented with something like this. "What do you mean when you get stronger? Where the hell am I?"

She gave another laugh. "I need blood in order to gain a true form. But I am weak and have shitty strength. I need a host body so I can gain strength. Well, would you look at that, I guess some of my troubles are solved." Her claws extended toward me and caressed my cheek. "You are honestly the handsomest of my hosts. Within time you will be like me, a shadow incapable of movement or speech through the mouth. You will wonder the earth searching just for a place to whither and perish while I rule this pathetic world." I tried to escape but her clawed hands snatched out and grabbed my face. I whimpered and I realized that she was drawing a mouth on my face. "Sorry about that, I am new to the whole nightmare thing. Now sit back and let me do what I have to."

The eyes lowered and I felt invisible lips press against mine. The cold flooded through me. I screamed convulsing as I realized that the clouds were traveling in my mouth. My hands tried to stop the clouds but they were nothing but cloud. "Now, you will do what I say when I say it, otherwise she will die. As long as I am in you, I have my normal powers. I will lie dormant to give you some privacy, but when I need sustenance, well then you better provide it. I am not a vampire so I don't need it orally. I need it to come in contact with your vision. Now……. WAKE UP!"

I was being shaked by someone with fear in their voice. "Kyle, it's a dream, come on wake the fuck up!" Amber was shaking me hard. I yelled something; I was still half asleep so I couldn't hear what it was. "Kyle, please snap out of it! It's alright. It was just a dream." It took awhile for her to come into view and when she did her face was nothing except worry. She was standing over me crying hard because I had scared her. I felt the hot water stab me and I felt some of the sleep drain from my body. I tried getting up but she pushed me back down. "Kyle, what the hell were you dreaming to make you scream like that? It sounded like you were being murdered in your sleep. For god sakes, you don't think Freddy Kruger is after you?" I knew it was a joke, but I was exhausted. I know I ran in my dream, but this was ridiculous.

"Kyle, it's almost time to get ready for school. How about we get dressed?" She paused as she stared at me curiously. "Kyle, when did you get dressed? I would have heard you." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I did feel colder then usual. I looked down at my body and I nearly stopped breathing. I had gone to sleep naked and in a bathtub, but when I was in that dream, I had dreamed that I had clothes. Looking at myself closer I realized that I had the same clothes that I had in my dream. (this was my usual style of wear) Something weird was going on and I did not want to find out whether the dream I had was a dream or actuality. "Kyle, you better get dressed before the others find out about what happened. We will stop by Starbucks on the way to school and you can tell the rest of us what happened. I don't know if you were sleepwalking, but whatever happened, it was real and I am concerned about how you are going to handle all of this." I hugged Amber with my wet body and then went to get dressed in fresh clothes. It was weird how only Amber heard and the rest of my friends did not hear. Then again, she was right next to me. I decided to tell them everything about what had happened in the dream and let them decide for themselves whether or not to believe my story. I had lived it and I didn't believe it. Who was the demon in my dream and what would happen to me? I preyed that whatever happened, that Amber and the others would be okay. That dream was disturbingly real to the point of foolishness. Several minutes later I was dressed as well as everyone else. Amber had apparently gone to wake them (dressed of course) and we were all ready to go.

I wrote a quick note to mom that I was heading to school with my friends and we would pick up some food. I had no way of knowing for sure what happened but one thing for sure, something about the dream was real. I hoped to find out sooner rather then never. As we stepped into the car, I shivered in the cold morning air, though I was not officially cold. Finally I stepped into the car and when everyone was buckled safely, I started the ignition and we were off for Starbucks. I wanted to enjoy the drinks there, so I knew we would be a little late for school. For the moment nothing else mattered except finding out what had happened in the night and what I could do in the meantime. I hoped everything would be alright and I also hoped the others would believe my story with little trouble. Only one way of finding out the answer to that thought and that was to just tell them and let fate take over from there.

Kylefan1990 closing:** well that is it for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. In all, it took me about two full weeks to write this chapter. I had to do it at school since I am not allowed on the computer at home. It is an extremely long story and this closing would go on forever to do it in one chapter. PM me if you want to know the full details or something. If there is anyone out of character then I apologize in advance. I know Kyle is definitely out of character because of Amber and the stuff he does with her. This is my version of a more adult South Park. I know it is pretty much adult already, but this is the show uncensored and uncut and a lot more drug and alcohol orientated. After this chapter, the horror begins and a lot more tragedy will occur. I will not tell you who the crossover character are because you will find out after the next chapter. That is chapter 3 people! **

**The songs used in this chapter are: **

Limp Bizkit: Break Stuff

Staind: Tangled up in You

The Vogues: Turn around, look at me

**I hope you are excited to find out what happens next in the story. I think that this is my better work. I describe a lot more on what is going on. When reviewing, please be so kind as to not include any grammer issues. Comment on what I improved on. If the only thing I did wrong was grammer or typos then just say that it was a good story. I don't give a shit about grammer. There will be a lot more of songs in later chapters. I would like to know if I did a better job then my other works. Compare this one to my Jason takes South Park story. That is what I am comparing this to anyway. If you have any suggestions for songs to be used, (especially during the concert chapter which is chapter 3) then write in and I will check out said song. Please no country as I only like the depressing or downright sad of that genre. I will except serious rock songs but no oldies unless it fits with the mood. Well that is all I have to say for right now. I will leave it to Nikki to wrap up this chapter closing. Enjoy this dark and terrific story. Please no flames or hateful comments. You are free to send them by the power of your thoughts! That means glaring at the computer screen. **

Liquidfire1990 closing: ** This is one kick ass story so far! I read it by email link and so far it looks downright awesome!! Again I have nothing else to add. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **


End file.
